Viento salvaje
by Akagi.Kuruta
Summary: Fan fic de Sorrento y Kanon... Soy nueva, por favor, dejen reviews


**Una vez mas (Sorrento x Kanon)**

**Una vez más.**  
**(Soung fic)**

**Por Akagichan**

Para mi mejor amiga Nyx. 

Mientras el sol daba con gran intensidad, las aves componían bellos sonidos con su Don. Los atardeceres nunca eran así, no para el por lo menos. Ya que por fin, por primera vez en su vida se sentía tan nuevo, con una nueva sensación con la vida. Era fresca, nueva, era el comienzo de lo que en realidad siempre había deseado. El sol, las mismas aves, todas en perfecta armonía con el, por que ese era el, solo un ser humano al cual controlaron. Pero ya no quería recordar mas esa blasfema vida, llena de dudas y contratiempos a lo que el quería, deseaba y soñaba... En pocas palabras, apenas comenzaba, pero estaba mas que satisfecho de comenzar a vivir en paz y armonía, no solo con la naturaleza, si no consigo mismo... Y sus memorias.

Pero eso no era lo que le perturbaba, no era el hecho de poder tener una vida normal después de tanto tiempo haciendo lo incorrecto sin saberlo, si no el cargo de conciencia por todas sus fechorías cometidas en un pasado... La muerte... El provocó, aún que fuese una vez, muerte y destrucción a quienes no lo merecían, por que como un niño bueno solo seguía ordenes, creyendo que lo que hacía estaba bien, siempre y cuando su Amo estuviese satisfecho. Derramar sangre hasta que todos los que se opongan mueran... Ese recuerdo, de hace solo unas horas, le hacía tener deseos de perder la vida por hacer tantas cosas crueles... Pero no era lo peor, no lo hizo por su Dios, las ordenes venían de un traidor a sus compañeros y a la Divinidad...

Dio un suspiro, quizás evitando esos malos recuerdos de esa ocasión, de solo hace unas horas, buscando la manera de desahogar esas penas que lo atormentaban, el arrepentimiento vivirían con el para siempre, la muerte de sus amigos le dolía, pero debía aprender a vivir con el recuerdo, después de todo no existe el "hubiera" Para el ya no habría el perdón.. Los dioses seguro lo castigarían por revelarse a Poseidon...Pero es que esa no fue la voluntad de su Dios, no lo fue y no debía apoyar una acción tan mala, el no quería hacer daño, el solo quería ver a su Dios orgulloso de el, tal vez eso fue un error y buscaría la manera de pagar todo lo que hizo, tal vez no con su vida, pero si ayudaría a quien lo necesitase.

Después de reflexionar un buen rato, ya cuando el sol se ocultaba, notó sus heridas por todo su cuerpo...O por lo menos la mayor parte. Esas heridas... Las que le fueron provocadas al enfrentarse a uno de los caballeros Atenienses de mas bajo rango... Un Bronce, pero eso solo le demostraba que el bien siempre triunfa, tal vez por ello, el caballero de Atenea, le había derrotado de la manera más justa

Tocó la herida de su brazo, notando así que el encuentro no le resultó nada fácil, pero la mayoría de las heridas no le fueron causadas por ese caballero, sino por un último encuentro con su Comandante, Dragón Marino... Ese terrible hombre tuvo el descaro de intentar vengarse de el después de que no le fue fiel su causa desalmada y llena de ambiciones, pero era evidente, la fuerza de ambos era totalmente diferente, tal vez Sorrento poseía ventaja debido a su flauta, quien era igual su punto débil. Era tan evidente que sin su flauta el no era nada...

Esa herida en el abdomen dolía terriblemente, así se dejó vencer por el dolor y cayó un momento de rodillas, quejándose levemente y gimiendo adolorido, ese canalla de su comandante era un cobarde... Dejando a Sorrento sin su flauta para aprovecharse de ello y atacarlo sin el mas mínimo rastro de compasión... 

"_Siempre te aborrecí, sirena"_

Ese muchacho, Kanon, quien tenía la confianza completa de su compañero Sorrento no era mas que un vil traidor, y los utilizó a todos...

_El viento corre,_   
_Un silencioso huracán me llama_  
_Tal vez sea una señal_  
_De la batalla definitiva._

Las guerras siempre le fueron desagradables ¿Es que acaso era vulnerable? No, eso no podía ser, le enseñaron a amar la batalla, o solo quizás no lo lograron, plantar esa semilla de oscuridad en ese corazón hermoso. Y no es que fuese débil, pero tampoco era un ser despiadado... Era un chico compasivo, quien solo buscaba el bien de otros con sus fuerzas... Nunca le deseó nada malo a nadie, ni siquiera a quien se lo mereciera... Ni siquiera a Kanon de Dragón Marino.

Ojalá que Julián se encontrara bien, por que él no tuvo nada que ver en esa batalla; y los pobres caballeros... Ellos siempre protegían a su Diosa a costa de su vida Tal vez si eran mas débiles, pero su espíritu de lucha era todavía mayor al de ellos, los marinas de Poseidon, el Rey de los Mares...

Con dificultad, pero sin perder la calma por el dolor, sumergió una de sus manos en el agua para poder limpiar sus heridas, el agua salada le ofreció solo dolor, pero no debía olvidar, el dolor solo era algo que mostraba su debilidad... El tenía orgullo... Y por eso, ante ello, soportó ese y limpió sus heridas cuidadosamente, las cuales no sanaban desde hacía ya un buen rato ¿Qué mas daba? Sobrevivió y eso era lo que importaba.

Antes de retirarse, un mal presentimiento llegó a su mente... No estaba solo, alguien detrás de el se delataba, no sabía ocultar su cosmo-energia, pero si disfrazarla con gran facilidad... No le era familiar, era una energía tranquila, calmada... Sus camaradas murieron, no podía ser ninguno de ellos... Desgraciadamente no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, seguro era uno de los perros de Atenea que andaba por ahí, merodeando, de seguro intentarían derrotarlo, creyendo conveniente matarlo antes de que causara cualquier estrago...No... 

Carcajeó al pensar en ello, su risa era tan inocente y pura, como la de ninguno otro de sus amigos, el era distinto, el era especial...No estaba atado a las reglas de la masculinidad... Claro, no sobrepasaba a la femineidad...Era solo que a el no le agradaba esa vida de macho...El era así y así era feliz. Esos caballeros, si intentaban atacarlo, el no se defendería, no... El ya no deseaba mas peleas... Ya no deseaba parecer el malo del cuento, por eso reía... 

De pronto sintió que alguien decía su nombre en un dulce susurro, eso no era gracioso, tal vez uno de los caballeros, el mas torpe, intentaba asustarlo, pero era una tontería... Ingenuos, Sorrento no se asustaría con algo así... Pero no recordaba voz mas suave y conocida al mismo tiempo, sonaba triste... ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido escuchar a alguien llorar ahí, en ese lugar, amenos que si fuere uno de los sobrevivientes... ¿Kanon? No, Kanon no podía ser... Si no ¿Entonces quien?

-¿Quién esta ahí? Sal... Por favor.- Preguntó algo asustado o preocupado por quien pudiese ser... ¿Julián? Tampoco podía ser el, debería estar inconsciente después de gastar todas sus energías

Sorrento creyó estarse volviendo loco. Por lo que resignado decidió sentarse sobre la arena, sus escamas estaban rotas, sus heridas, algunas eran solo rasguños, nada grave. Pero fuera del dolor, lo que en realidad sentía era deseos de volver a esos tiempos, estaba mas que nada nostálgico, jamas creyó que el perder a sus amigos sería tan doloroso... Jamas volver a verlo, nunca en su vida, especialmente a Isaac, quien siempre le apoyó desde su llegada.

¿Por qué el que no se merecía ya vivir seguía con vida? Tal vez en realidad no existe el destino como dicen, las cosas pasan por como tu llevas el camino, él no murió por que el así lo decidió. Ser un cobarde y dejar a su Dios solo, por que fuera su voluntad o no, el debía estar con el... En todo momento debió estar al lado suyo, por que no solo era su Dios, sino que también era un buen amigo desde antes de conocer su destino, Julián Solo, pero eso no era lo que le causaba incertidumbre... ¿Que haría ahora Kanon?

_Si, el día ha llegado_  
_El sueño_  
_Que es más importante que mi vida_   
_Debe ser cumplido_

Aun que no quisiera admitirlo, se estaba preocupando por Kanon, tal vez su único deseo antes de partir, era verlo una vez mas y no perderse de esa mirada verde que lo cautivó la primera vez, pero debido a la frialdad del poseedor de esas esmeraldas... Solo deseaba eso, después, se marcharía... Podría esperarlo para siempre, pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que pagar esos pecados a como diera lugar, Kanon se ganó su cariño, sin merecerlo ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien como ese hombre? Tal vez era inevitable, y aun que todos saben que quieren, alguien dulce a su lado, Kanon merecía amor, persona mas dulce como Sorrento no podía encontrar, pero lo rechazó; y desgraciadamente eso le dolía al niño... No ser correspondido.

Desde que era niño recibió todas las atenciones, pero ahora no tenía lo que quería, solo una sonrisa de parte de Kanon, no podía esperarle mas, además, ni se lo merecía, cierto, Kanon no merecía que le esperara, además solo era mera fijación, no amor verdadero ¿Cómo perdonar al ser que descaradamente engañó a un Dios? La decisión estaba tomada, se marcharía de ahí sin demora. Tomó su flauta desecha y se encaminó fuera de ahí, para buscar a Julián Solo.

Pero al darse cuenta que alguien le seguía, volteó al instante.

-¿Quién eres?.-

Era quien menos hubiere esperado ahí... Kanon estaba ahí ¿Acaso sabía que era lo que quería Sorrento? Verlo por ultima vez antes de tomar caminos separados. Tenían que alejarse, además Kanon seguía siendo el mismo, antes de encontrarse inconsciente, Sorrento tuvo una riña con su Ex – Comandante... Quien no tuvo piedad alguna ante la inocente figura del débil Sorrento de Sirena...Las cosas no debieron ser así entre ellos dos.

Sería demasiado doloroso para el mas débil, si volvían a enfrentarse, Sorrento moriría... No solo por su debilidad y aparente fragilidad, si no también por que no tendría el valor de siquiera ponerle una mano encama a Kanon... No podía intentar lastimar a aquel que tanto estimaba... Por que eso no sería correcto, lastimar a un ser tan amado como lo era Kanon para el joven Sorrento.

- Kanon... Estas vivo... - Susurró Sorrento para que apenas ambos llegaran a escucharlo levemente... Esa sensación de que estaban ahí solo por que desearon estarlo, Sorrento tal vez por una razón y Kanon por otra.  
Un latido de alegría en el corazón del mas pequeño que sentía gran alivio al ver a su superior con vida... Si pudo, después de todo, verlo una vez mas ... Así con esos pensamientos, sintió como era llevado a sus brazos, a brazos de Kanon por primera vez en su vida, era un abrazo cálido ¿Quién lo diría? De verdad era Kanon... Lo era... Y Sorrento se sintió por primera vez, como si todo esto fuese solo un sueño... La gente no cambia así, y es por ello que no podía seguir con esto... Seguro era otro intento de engañarlo para después cobrar venganza... Venganza por que Sorrento nunca le apoyo en sus planes, pero era seguro que no fuera por eso.

Era por que Sorrento lo quería mucho y por ello no quería que Atenea y sus caballeros tomaran su vida, así como la de todos los guerreros en Asgard... Sorrento no pensó en cuanto le pudo haber perjudicado su intromisión a los planes de Kanon... Que tanto le necesitaba Kanon.

Pero fuera de esos pensamientos, se alejó de él y dio vuelta para negar con la cabeza ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso es que ya se arrepentía y no quería ver a Kanon nuevamente?

- Sirena... Déjame... - Paró al mirar sus heridas, Sorrento estaba herido por su culpa ¿Se sentiría culpable? ¿O quizás satisfecho? Logró con esto, quizás dejar una cicatriz que le recordaría a Sorrento todos los días lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas ¿Y que ganaría con hecharle la vida a perder al chico? Nada, Kanon debía redimirse por si mismo y conseguir el perdón de su Diosa, era ahora lo único que debía, seguir su camino lejos del único sobreviviente de esa guerra, que de casualidad era a quien Kanon quería de verdad... Quien podría ayudarlo a olvidar, pero ya no quería lastimarlo más... Por eso se irían por caminos distintos.

_Con mi corazón así,_  
_Solo lucho por mis sueños_   
_No dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino_   
_Podemos elegir cosas como el destino_  
_Nosotros mismos._

- Vete ya, por favor, Kanon.- Pidió suavemente con voz calmada y unos ojos completamente inexpresivos, de pronto sentía nauseas de ver a Kanon, atreviéndose a mirarlo con lastima cuando el era el primero en necesitarla. 

- No me iré, Sorrento.- Interrumpió el más alto y tomó la muñeca del chico de mirada rosácea... Era mas hermoso de lo que Kanon jamás se atrevió a revelar... Sorrento no parecía humano... Parecía un ángel, con esa apariencia andrógina y nostálgica... Una mirada inexpresiva y esas facciones perfectas; su actitud desinteresada y su amor por todo lo existente en la Tierra lo hacía simplemente perfecto de alguna manera... Quería besarlo y decirle lo que sentía, pero ya era tarde... ¿De que serviría? Pronto se separarían para siempre...

- Márchate, por favor, sabes bien lo que ocurre.-

- No lo haré, por que me interesa una mierda que ocurra, no hasta aclararte algo, Sirena.-

- Tienes solo unos minutos.-

Kanon asintió, tragando saliva, esperando que lo que tenía que hacer no tardara mas de la cuenta, y que los nervios no se apoderaran de el, ya que si eso ocurría, todo no habría valido la pena, y se sentiría arrepentido por lo que hizo... Tal vez con la conciencia sucia, pero por lo menos quería recibir el perdón de Sorrento.

- Sorrento, lamento esto, la perdida de tus amigos... Yo, sé que quería hacerlo, pero me arrepiento.-

- Lo sé, yo también me arrepiento de haberte conocido.-

Una vez más, Kanon sintió que pagaba caro lo que hizo, si no le perdonaba Sorrento, su vida quizás estaría del todo arruinada. Y sus errores no harían valido absolutamente nada ¿Por qué debió conocer a Sorrento? Ese muchachito havia débil a Kanon, lo había convertido en alguien blando... A lo que quizás no era agradable para ninguno de los dos, parecería que estaba fingiendo.

- Todos nos arrepentimos de esto, ten por seguro que tus amigos no eran rencorosos, y ten en cuenta que te quería conmigo, por eso no te maté.-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- El chico de cabellos violeta se puso a la ofensiva y le golpeó al chico Kanon, sacándole un hilito fino de su boca...- ¿Me dices que los demás no importan?.-

Kanon volteó algo apenado... No debió decir eso conociendo los sentimientos de su amigo marina... Sorrento no podía dejar que Kanon manchara el honor de sus fallecidos amigos...

- Sabes que mis amigos lo son todo para mi, ¿Y te atreves a decirme, según tu. Para hacerme sentir mejor, que los mataste por que no los querías? -

- Y tu sabes que no los maté, de ser por mi, loas hubiera querido a mi lado también, pero tu...-

¿Acaso se atrevería a declarar su admiración y amor hacia su amigo? El tiempo se terminaba, y al parecer estaba molestando a Sorrento... El solo quería irse con un buen recuerdo, quizás con una sonrisa obsequiada de Sorrento para él, pero quizás era solo un sueño imposible, no se merecía nada que viniera de Sorrento... Si el nunca hizo nada por el si no obsequiarle el mas puro dolor y decepción.

-¿Qué ocurre conmigo, Kanon?-

- Es que tu sabes que yo siempre te di un trato distinto ¿No crees que es obvio? Te amo.-

-No...- Sorrento intentó negarlo, se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Kanon, evitando que intentara tocarlo.- ¡No es cierto! ¡No te creo!. – Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, el no quería a un Kanon meloso, el quería ver al antiguo Kanon.- 

-Tranquilo... No miento... Jamás quise que esto ocurriera, que me rechazaras, pero se que me lo merezco, dame una sola oportunidad, después, me alejaré de ti... Lo juro.-

- ¿Oportunidad?¿Para que? – 

Alarmado por perder la oportunidad, Kanon lo tomó de nuevo en sus brazos le besó tiernamente... Sintiendo los labios del pequeño y joven Sorrento reposar sobre los suyos en un leve contacto, suave como sola la piel de Sorrento, tal dulce como su aroma... Ese beso que le ahorraba a Kanon mil y un palabras

En pocas palabras, la manera más explicita de pedirle un "perdón" y decirle un "te quiero" al mismo tiempo... Después de todo, sería su única vez.. Desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, lo extrañaría...

_Como el sueño_   
_Disparamos a los osueños_  
_Cortando todo el dolor del pasado_  
_Ahora decidimos el futuro con nuestras manos_  
_¡Aprovecha la oportunidad!_

- Kanon ¿No te arrepentirás? Por que la respuesta es la misma... Vete de aquí

-No, no me arrepiento... Solo quisiera que fueras mas sincero, eso no es lo que en verdad sientes, pero no puedo obligarte... Así que mejor me voy.- Se da la vuelta, alejando cualquier deseo de hacerlo suyo de cualquier manera.- Adiós

Comenzó a alejarse lentamente de ahí, deteniéndose un momento antes de eso... Mirando por última vez al ángel que tuvo el privilegio de conocer... A quien extrañaría mas que a su mismo hermano Saga... Por quien dará todo para darle un mundo lleno de paz...

Sorrento, tocó sus labios... Y sintió imaginariamente los labios de Kanon sobre los suyos... Tal vez Kanon no, pero el si comenzaba a arrepentirse por haberle rechazado así... Sabiendo que el sentimiento dulce y cálido que Kanon le obsequió era correspondido, de todas maneras, se alejarían para siempre. 

Mientras Kanon se iba alejando justo como Sorrento se lo había ordenado, comenzó a pensar positivamente, que tal vez esto no se terminaría, por que Sorrento viviría por siempre en sus recuerdos.

_"No te olvidaré. A ti, a quien este corazón cerrado se ha abierto"_

Dicho esto, desapareció cuan neblina disipándose al mismo tiempo... Sorrento volteó para detenerlo, ya era tarde, Kanon se habría ido para siempre, aun que no era del todo seguro esto, se amaban y no se dejarían vencer por la distancia o la muerte que los perseguiría para hacerlos pagar por todo

-¿Cómo, Kanon? ¿Cómo te olvido?-

Los sueños de Sorrento no siempre son dolorosos, todos son bellos, tan bellos como la vida misma, tal vez uno de ellos era tener el valor, encontrar a Kanon, y decirle eso especial, que siempre lo ha querido a su lado... Estar envuelto por sus calidos brazos... Y de una vez por todas, estar juntos por la eternidad, por que este amor, pasajero no se les olvidaría, esos minutos juntos, esos escasos segundos besándose ¿Kanon no se dio cuenta? Sorrento no rechazó el beso... Fue por que le correspondía de la manera más dulce y tímida...   
Corrió para poder alcanzar a Kanon y decirle la verdad... Lo amaba con todo el corazón y alma, no quería separarse de el... No quería, sin importarle un pequeño tropiezo continuó corriendo, pero Kanon había desaparecido ya.

-No...- Lagrimas llenas de arrepentimiento y dolor brotaron de sus ojos... Los cerró, permitiendo que tibias lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.- No te vayas ¡Te amo! ¡TAMBIEN TE AMO! 

Luego de varios minutos llorando, pareció reponerse, ahora solo sollozaba levemente y se lamentaba, dispuesto a irse, se levantó de la arena y dio media vuelta...Para así buscar a Julián Solo, tal vez serviría cuidando de el.

_"No te olvides de eso, Kanon, y no dudes que te amo."_

_Los sueños dolorosos me estimulan_  
_Como para ventar el fuego de mi frió corazón_  
_No podemos decepcionar nuestros corazones_

_El adiós de hoy  
Representa el comienzo del mañana  
Aun que ahora,  
Tomaremos caminos diferentes  
Llegaremos los dos al mismo lugar_

Esto es así  
Un adiós no es un periodo de tiempo  
Si voy y escalo esa montaña inacabable  
Llegaremos los dos al mismo lugar

Me volveré a encontrar contigo...

Una vez mas... 

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado...

Y si fue así y quieren continuación, no duden en pedirlo.

ATTE: Su fiel escritora Akagichan


End file.
